


Come a Little Bit Closer

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: A song fic loosely based on the song Come a Little Bit Closer by Jay and the Americans. Just silly, nothing explicit.





	Come a Little Bit Closer

There she was—the most gorgeous woman in Eos, sitting at the bar with nothing but her phone to keep her company. On a night like this a woman that beautiful wouldn’t normally be left alone, but most of the bar's male patrons are giving her a wide berth. _Pussies, all of em._ Tredd takes a large sip of his drink as he lets his eyes wander over every delicious curve. She looks up suddenly, her eyes boring into his own, and he feels a sudden warmth spreading through his body as she smiles prettily for him.

“Tredd…” Nyx’s voice in his ear carries a warning tone. “I don’t care how tempting it is. Don’t do it.”

Tredd rolls his eyes at Nyx. “I’m not about to ignore a clear invitation from the only woman worthy of my dick in this shithole…” His eyes fall on Crowe just across the table, and he gives her a lewd wink. “...present company excluded, of course. I’m always happy to let you see what you’ve been missing.”

“Gods above, you’ve done it Tredd… you’ve cured my homosexuality!! What is this feeling… it’s like… a sudden, irresistible craving for dick?” Crowe turns to her right, placing a coy hand on her neighbor’s arm. “What are you up to tonight, Pelna sweetie?” Pelna sputters and coughs into his beer, his face darkening in embarrassment. Crowe turns back to Tredd, slinging an arm around her friend’s shoulders and curving her middle finger up in a rude gesture.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Crowe. I’ve got my eye on a sweeter prize tonight…” Tredd tilts his chin up at the woman across the room and raises his glass to her, taking another sip. Nyx shrugs, returning to his own drink.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

“What’s wrong with her, anyway? She half-daemon or something?” Libertus wonders aloud, tipping his beer bottle upside-down to get at the dregs of his drink, before shrugging and setting the empty bottle on the table and gesturing to the bartender for another round. Nyx shakes his head.

“That’s Drautos’s lady, everybody with half a brain knows better than to hit on her… even if she is that fine.”

Tredd drains his glass and sets it down on the table with a thud. “Dickless, every last one of 'em. I’m not scared of Drautos. If he can’t keep his woman satisfied then by the Gods it’s my duty to give her the dicking she richly deserves.”

“Should we… stop him?” Pelna’s bottle is frozen halfway between his mouth and the table as he watches Tredd strut across the bar, making a beeline for Drautos’s lover. Crowe lays her head on Pelna’s shoulder, watching their colleague with a pitying smile.

“Some people have to learn the hard way. Besides, we couldn’t stop that idiot even if we wanted to.”

Tredd slides onto the empty stool just next to Drautos’s lover, leaning one arm casually against the bar. “What’s a woman as gorgeous as you doing all alone?” He pulls out a wad of cash, waving it at the bartender, ignoring the frantic looks he’s giving him. “Another drink for the lady.”

“Uh… sure…” the bartender murmurs, pouring another drink with shaking hands. The woman smiles again, and Tredd can already see himself sealing the deal. _I wonder how those pretty lips would look wrapped around my cock? Guess I’ll be finding out soon enough._

“Aren’t you kind to keep me company… all the other men in this bar have been avoiding me.”

Tredd leans in closer, reaching a hand out to rest lightly on the woman’s knee. Her gaze travels down to his hand, then flicks back up to his face. There’s something he can’t quite identify in her smile—something almost predatory. For a moment he can’t shake the feeling that he’s caught in some kind of trap, but the next thing he knows she’s coming closer and closer, and all he can see are her gorgeous lips.

“I can’t imagine why," he breathes, closing the remaining distance between them and letting his hand wander further up her thigh. His lips close over hers, and she tastes of the sweet, fruity drink in her glass—delicate and feminine, a perfect balance to his own glorious masculinity. A gem, a treasure, a trophy to take home and rub in the faces of those spineless idiots who’d tried to tell him no. She sighs into his mouth and he can feel his dick springing into action. _It’s on now._

The clink of a glass near him has him pulling away, smiling at the woman before him from beneath hooded eyelids. But things seem a bit off… for one thing, save the awful music still playing, the bar has gone unnaturally quiet. From the corner of his eye he can see his colleagues appear to have abandoned their table, with nothing but a few empty bottles—one still swaying comically, as though its owner left in a considerable rush. When Tredd’s eyes return to the woman’s, she appears to be looking past him. A cold shiver runs down his spine, a split second before a very, very strong hand lifts him bodily from his stool by the collar of his shirt, hauling him to his feet and bringing him face to face with none other than Drautos. 

Titus Drautos—Captain of the Kingsglaive, and Tredd’s direct superior in every meaning of the word. Drautos has always been an intimidating man, but the cold fury in his green eyes has Tredd lost for words for the first time in his life.

“You must be confused, Glaive.” Drautos pulls Tredd up off the ground, so that their faces are mere inches apart. “Perhaps you took a blow to the head during training today… or is there some other reason you’re helping yourself to something that doesn’t belong to you?”

The woman giggles coquettishly behind him. “Titus!! You don’t own me…”

Drautos’s gaze switches to the woman behind Tredd, and a hint of softness flickers in his eyes. That moment of weakness is all Tredd needs—he slips Drautos’s grasp and takes off running out the bar, stumbling over himself in his haste to escape. He hazards a look back, and he can just see the woman pulling Drautos down for a open-mouth kiss as he makes it out the door. Snatches of their conversation float out the door as he flees.

“Titus, you great brute… I’m my own woman, you know.”

“Then it seems I must remind you who you belong to.”

 


End file.
